Portable x-ray fluoroscopy machines provide an x-ray source held in opposition to an electronic image detector, typically on a C-arm, so that x-rays from the x-ray source are received by the image detector. The C-arm may slide through a collar so as to allow it to be rotated to different angles about the patient. Further, the collar may be supported by a pivoting arm providing additional freedom in the positioning of the C-arm.
When the C-arm is correctly positioned, the x-ray source is activated and x-rays pass through the patient to be received by the image detector which provides electronic signals to a video monitor. For larger mobile C-arm systems, the video monitor is typically held on a separate cart or may be suspended from the ceiling on a fixed bracket to be connected to the mobile unit when the mobile unit is in place.
With improvements in electronic hardware and in particular the development of compact image intensifiers and CCD video cameras, it has become possible to build extremely compact mobile C-arm systems. Such systems may make use of increasingly powerful desktop computer technology for image processing and other tasks and may use compact digital printers for producing images.